brotherhood_of_darknessfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:YJF: Angel of Darkness/The truth about YJF: The MOCs, the dupe accounts, everything!
Alright, since i cannot provide a time for a chat. It just won't work! I am going to use a blog post. Warning: DO NOT READ THIS POST IF YOU ARE NOT WILLING TO READ THE ENTIRE THING AND RESPOND IN A NOT ABUSIVE FUCKING TONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Viewer discresion is advised. Basic stuff Alright. My name is youngjusticeforever aka, YJF. Recently i have posted several MOCs, and it has started some bullshit. I have been diagnosed with Split Personality disorder. A few alternate personalities of mine on MOCpages are, Michelangelo Jenkins and Clever Crowe. Those are only TWO. I am a liar, i consider myself an extremely well liar infact! Recently my split personalities have started to get worse and worse, thus i have started treatment. I do not want anyone to confront them, michalangelo is starting to cease to exist, i got him at bay. It's Crowe i really can't deal to well with. I am HOPING that my therapy and treatment will work, i pray to god for help. I am sorry if you all do not believe me, but it's true. The Mocs and the Split Personalities! Toa Phantom In truth, this is NOT a split personality. It's my brother. My brother is weird. Anyway he DOES have those MOCs still assembled, but he does not like them. And he gave them to me. When i asked if he was sure he said, and i quote, "I don't give a fucking crap anymore!!!! You could fucking say they were your own creations and post them ALL over the internet for all i cverare!!!!!" end quote. So i did just that. Michelangelo Jenkins This is me. A split personality. When Mikey(as i call em) retired he kind of....i honestly got no clue how to exactly WORD it, but i think of it as, he lost the will to take control and is now just a subconcious and concious influence, like a voice in my head. Yuri Fassio My cousin. Okay, so we ALL know Yuri is a epic MOCist! What most probably do not know, is that Yuri is my COUSIN. His Juno MOC, well, we made that together. Vulcana is my version of it, and Juno is his version. And his Breev, that's his version. Crystalia is my version. But all i did on the Breev/Crystalia MOC is add the bohrok eye and choose the colors. Clever Crowe A split personality. I mentally, physically and emotionally could not build those MOCs, it would take to long. Yet when Clever takes over, i have more patience and crap like that. Mentally it would take too long, emotionally i would get frusterated when it would not work and physically i shake sometimes and other shit like that! This personality is....extremely stubborn. This personality believes it is NOT a split personality, and tries to think that me, and the other personalities do not exist. Which i find annoying. The lying I am a liar. I admit that. Some(michelangelo jenkins and my sister) think i am a pathological liar. But it's not true. I lie most of the time because it SHOULD get me out of crap....why won't it fucking work at all?!?!?! Plagarism I do not believe in it. I believe in copyright. Not Plagarism. Notes Is there anything i am forgetting to address? Anything you want me to addreess? Just put it in the comments below! Also make it clear what it is you want. So yeah. THANKS! Category:Blog posts